


A Challenge in Therapy

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [7]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Bribery, Dessert & Sweets, Hot Chocolate, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: When Eris infiltrated the Starlight Brigade's home base the last thing she expected was to end up in therapy sessions with Frida Farraday.The OC Eris belongs to @trianglewhale on Twitter.The OC Grace belongs to @cosmicgalaxyrose on Instagram.
Series: Discord OC's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Kudos: 1





	A Challenge in Therapy

**1st Session**

I had been too easy. These brigadiers were far too trusting, Eris thought to herself. All it had taken was a well spun lie about how she about how she was turning her back on the Void, and how she wanted to change her wicked ways. After that it was no time at all before they welcomed her with open arms. The fools, it would be no time at all before she torn the entire brigade apart from the inside. Not that she needed anyone’s praise but she was certain she’d be handsomely rewarded by King Vextor.

Now, she had another challenge to face. The brigade had a base therapist who had daily sessions with each of the brigade members. She had received her notice for her first session just a few days ago. Normally she wouldn’t be worried about such a thing but she had discovered that this therapist came from a planet from the same solar system as her, a solar system famous for creating species with various psychic abilities. She couldn’t afford to be found out now. But really, she was certain it wouldn’t be a problem. Her telepathy was unparalleled among her own species, surely this ‘Frida’ person would be no match for her. She probably wouldn’t even notice her true intentions.

Eris floated towards Frida’s office, gently smoothing the short black fur that covered her small body. Her light orange hair billowed out behind her, although each time she passed by someone it would curl around her protectively, almost of its own accord. Her three-pronged ears twitched slightly as she reached the office but she raised her fist to knock on the door anyways. But before she could knock on the door, the door opened before her.

Hovering before her was a creature even smaller than her. Her skin was a light pink and her hair, piled in two buns on top of her head, was a darker shade of pink. Floating around her forehead was three light blue gemstones, mirroring the dark yellow gemstone that sat in the middle of Eris’s forehead. She wore a dark pink dress with yellow trim, and two pink and yellow wings on her back fluttered quickly to keep her in place.

“Welcome,” Frida said, “You must be Eris! I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Eris said with a practiced smile.

“Oh, of course not. Please, come in,” Frida said as she opened the door wider.

Eris took a moment to take in the organized chaos that was Frida’s office. Any available space that wasn’t taken up by a chair was covered with various sized cushions. A large wooden desk stood at one end with an office chair that was far too big for Frida. There was a small kitchenette in one corner with a large fridge standing next to it.

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Frida said as she gently landed on top of the desk.

Eris settled on a large cushioned red chair.

“Are you thirsty? I have hot chocolate,” Frida asked.

“Yeah, I could go for some hot chocolate,” Eris replied.

Frida buzzed quickly around the kitchenette and came back with a steaming mug of hot chocolate that she handed to Eris.

“So, tell me, how are you liking your new life on the base?” Frida asked.

And so, they talked. Eris wasn’t sure what she expected from a therapy session but this felt almost, friendly. But, in the end, she supposed Frida was still a member of the brigade and that meant she was soft. Finally, Eris looked at the clock and realized the hour had already flown by.

“Ah, I suppose I should get going. Make room for your next patient and all that,” Eris said as she used her telekinesis to rise from the chair.

“Oh, of course. But, just one more question if you don’t mind,” Frida said.

“Hm? What’s that?” Eris asked.

“How long are you planning on deceiving the brigade,” Frida asked, her head resting on her hands.

“What?” Eris said as her hair rose up around her, “No, that’s impossible. I was guarding my thoughts this entire time!”

“Your thoughts? Oh, those don’t matter to me. I’m an empath not a telepath,” Frida explained.

“An empath? You knew from my emotions?” Eris asked.

“Yes, well I’ll give you some credit. You certainly don’t feel any guilt over what you’re doing. But, lies, they add a certain flavor to a person’s emotions. I knew from the moment you set foot on the base that you weren’t being truthful,” Frida said.

“Alright… you’ve caught me. So now what? You’ll turn me in?” Eris asked.

“Oh, no…I don’t think that would beneficial for either of us,” Frida said.

“Oh?” Eris replied.

“Why don’t we…make a deal?” Frida offered.

“A deal?” Eris asked as she settled back into the chair.

“Let’s keep it simple. I won’t reveal you to the brigade and as long as you’re here on base, you’ll keep attending your weekly scheduled sessions with me,” Frida said, “You know I’ll even throw in a little bonus. For each session I’ll tell you a little secret about the brigade.”

“You know, this deal seems to benefit me more then you,” Eris said.

“Perhaps. Well, do we have a deal?” Frida asked.

“Yes… I suppose we do,” Eris replied.

**2 nd Session **

“Eris! Welcome back!” Frida chirped.

“Well, I did promise,” Eris grumbled as she settled into the red chair once more.

“Here, I have the hot coco all ready,” Frida said as she placed a black mug in Eris’s hands, “Now you’re from Orasion, right? I’ve never been, can you tell me about it?”

The hour flew by again, filled mostly with Eris complaining about the rest her species. A bunch of goody two shoes, all of them. Most of them even used their powers to help others, what a waste. Finally, Eris realized the time.

“Hey, times up. Where’s that secret you promised me?” Eris asked.

“Hmm, you’ve met Bellatrix, right?” Frida said.

“The muscle girl? Yeah, sure I have,” Eris said, “She’s a little hard to miss.”

“Well did you know that she tells everyone that she can lift 3,510 pounds when she can really only lift 3,500?” Frida said.

“That…is really dumb” Eris said.

Eris floated out of her chair and over towards the kitchenette to put away her cup but when she looked back at the cup she startled slightly. The cup was dark red now with diamond pattern around the edge. Hadn’t it been black before?

“Do you like it?” Frida asked as she flew over to Eris’s side, “It’s a color changing cup. It changes when it comes into contact with heat. I heard you Sonari’s hair changes color with your mood, so it reminded me of you.”

“It’s … okay,” Eris said as she placed the cup in the sink.

**3 rd Session**

“You know Doc,” Eris said, “I seem to be doing most of the talking here.”

“Doc? That’s a new one,” Frida snickered, “And these sessions are meant for me to be helping you, so doesn’t it make sense that you’re the one talking?”

“Well how do you expect to help me when I don’t trust you?” Eris retorted.

“Hmm…so you want to know more about me then?” Frida asked.

“If you don’t mind,” Eris said.

“Well, did you know that along with sensing people’s emotions my species can eat them as well?” Frida said.

“Eat them?” Eris asked as she shrunk slightly back into the chair.

“Yes, and most of my species has come to believe that we are better off without negative emotions. They’ll eat any negative emotion they sense,” Frida explained.

“So, the other species on your planet…?” Eris asked.

“Are very content. All the time. In fact, if they feel anything besides contentment, they’ll seek out one of us Floatians to eat it immediately,” Frida said.

“I suppose they love you all for that,” Eris said.

“Oh yes. My people are very pampered for the … service they provide,” Frida said.

“So why aren’t you home, being pampered?” Eris asked.

“I… think what they’re doing is wrong. I think negative emotions have a place in this world, that they’re needed,” Frida said, her face pensive, “And what better place to prove it then here? On the base of the saviors of the stars?”

“I see…oh looks like our times up,” Eris said.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting a secret then?” Frida asked.

“I think I got plenty just now,” Eris said.

**4 th Session**

“Eris, you know I’ve sensed a change in you,” Frida said.

“What do you mean?” Eris said, her fur bristling.

“I’m not sure, but I think you’ve made up your mind about something,” Frida said quietly.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Eris said as she calmed slightly.

“Then, I’d like serve a special treat, if you don’t mind,” Frida said.

“Yeah? What is it?” Eris asked.

Frida fluttered over to the fridge and opened it. When she turned back around, she had a platter with a small, chocolate cake on it that was covered in a rich chocolate frosting.

“Well, you certainly know how to get my attention,” Eris said, “but I feel like you’re making too big of deal out of this occasion.”

“That might be true,” Frida said, “but I wanted to give you something all the same and I know you won’t take a physical object from me.”

“That’s true,” Eris said as she took a slice as she knew from Frida’s thoughts that it was safe.

“I do want you to know Eris, that I do like you,” Frida said.

“Now you’re laying it on a bit thick,” Eris replied.

“But you of all people know I’m telling the truth,” Frida said, “Your emotions are a puzzle to me. Everything tinged with darkness, always shifting and changing. I think I could know you for a lifetime and never truly figure you out.”

“You don’t say…” Eris replied.

“So, a toast,” Frida said as she set the color changing mug in front of Eris, “Just in case…I don’t see you again.”

**After the Session: Eris**

Eris floated up to bar inside the Void’s base. Everything had gone so much better than she had planned, it was time to treat herself. It had been glorious. Brigade members turned on each other, torn each other to shreds. Others had fled, their hearts filled with self-loathing and fear. Yes, she had left a real mess behind her. She wondered how Frida was planning on cleaning it up. No, Eris shook her head, this was no time to be thinking of ridiculous pink goody two shoes. This was her time to celebrate her accomplishments.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked.

“Hm? Oh, do you have any hot chocolate?” Eris asked.

“Um…no…this is a bar,” the bartender replied.

“Oh, right. Something sweet then,” Eris said.

“Right away then,” the bartender said.

But the bartender paused a moment, staring at Eris.

“What is it?” Eris snapped.

“Oh, my apologizes ma’am,” the bartender said as he shook in fear, “It just took me by surprise ma’am. I’ve never seen your hair that color before.”

Eris looked down and, to her shock, found her hair had turned a bright white.

**After the Sessions: Frida**

“Ms. Frida,” Grace asked, “Is this cup new? I’ve never seen it before.”

Frida looked over, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had known that if Eris was going to return to the Void, she was going to leave with a bang but this mess had exceeded her expectations. She had been mediating sessions between brigade members late into the night and even early this morning. Finally, a sense of calm had returned to the base but there was still some tension in the air. She knew she should be sleeping to try and get some of her strength back, her job was far from over, but she could never close her door on Grace. And now Grace was holding a large black mug that was slowly turning red from the heat of her hands.

“Oh, that one,” Frida said, “It is rather new. I bought it for someone in particular.”

“Really? Who?” Grace asked.

“It…doesn’t matter. They’ve left,” Frida said.

“They left?” Grace asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I really thought I could help them you know,” Frida said softly, “But I think I might have overestimated myself. But I suppose that the end result remains to be seen.”

“What do you mean?” Grace asked.

“Well…she’s gone now. Everything will depend on whether or not she comes back to me,” Frida said.

**Author's Note:**

> Eris's white hair color indicates she is feeling drained/shocked/powerless.


End file.
